The invention relates to a device for applying an additive to hair, comprising a longitudinally extending base part for making contact with the hair during operation, which base part comprises a distribution system for additive, which distribution system has an inlet which is connected to an additive dispenser and has outlets for applying the additive to the hair during operation.
The invention further relates to an electric hairstyler comprising power supply means and a handle, and comprising a device for applying an additive to hair, which device comprises a longitudinally extending base part for making contact with the hair during operation, which base part comprises a distribution system for additive, which distribution system has an inlet which is connected to an additive dispenser and has outlets for applying the additive to the hair during operation.
A device for applying an additive to hair of the type defined in the opening paragraphs is known from EP 0 523 460 B1. The base part of this known device is formed by a comb body with comb teeth. The comb body and the comb teeth are hollow and thus form the distribution system for the distribution of additive, which in this known device is a hairstyling foam. The inlet is a discharging tube in the hollow comb body, which tube is connected to the additive dispenser comprising a jet operating portion and a container. The outlets of the distribution system, through which the foam is applied to the hair during operation, are formed by apertures in the ends of the hollow comb teeth. By activating a button during operation, foam is forced from the dispenser through the foam-discharging tube and the hollow comb body, through the hollow comb teeth to the apertures in said comb teeth, and thus directed to the hair. A disadvantage of the known device is that the additive, and especially foam, is not distributed evenly over the hair by the device. The even distribution of additive over the hair is important if a good hairstyling result is to be achieved with the device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for applying an additive to hair of the type defined in the opening paragraphs which is improved as regards its hairstyling performance.
To achieve this object, a device for applying an additive to hair according to the invention is characterized in that a flow path is present between the inlet and each outlet, which flow path comprises at least one ramification point, said flow paths having a substantially identical flow resistance, measured from the inlet to each outlet. Because of the fact that each flow path has a substantially identical flow resistance from the inlet to the relevant outlet, additive originating from the inlet and following the flow paths to each outlet during operation experiences a substantially equal deceleration along each flow path. The additive thus reaches all outlets practically simultaneously, and the additive flowrate is substantially the same through each outlet. As a result of this, the additive is distributed evenly over the hair, which benefits a good hairstyling result.
An embodiment of a device for applying an additive to hair according to the invention is characterized in that the flow paths each comprise an identical sequence of flow channels and flow channel ramification points, corresponding flow channels of said sequences having identical lengths and cross sections, and corresponding flow channel ramification points of said sequences having an identical number of branches. It is advantageous when the substantially identical flow resistance of the flow path from the inlet to each outlet is obtained in this way, since the flow resistances in the flow paths are identical to a high degree. The construction of the distribution system is thus comparatively simple, which benefits an easy and cost-effective manufacture.
An embodiment of a device for applying an additive to hair according to the invention is characterized in that the flow paths are provided as slots on a cylindrical carrier element which are covered by a cylindrical covering element, and which merge into openings in the covering element. The distribution system is thus composed of only two parts, which parts can be manufactured efficiently in mass production and are easy to assemble. The distribution system can thus be realized in a comparatively simple and cost-effective way. Next to that, the cylindrical covering element serves a double function. On the one hand its inner circumferential area covers the slots forming the flow paths in the distribution system, and on the other hand its outer circumferential area can accommodate additional hairstyling elements such as brush hairs or pins.
It is advantageous when the carrier element and the covering element are detachably connected to each other. The use of an additive, and especially foam, in this device involves a risk of obstruction of the flow paths or the outlets, or both, owing to additive remaining in the distribution system after operation. This remaining additive adversely affects the flow resistances of the flow paths and the even distribution of additive over the hair by the device. By offering the possibility to detach the carrier element and the covering element from each other, both parts can be cleaned individually. Consequently the distribution system can be kept clean and a good hairstyling performance of the device is secured.
An embodiment of a device for applying an additive to hair according to the invention is characterized in that the flow paths are provided as channels provided in a longitudinally extending flat support, which channels extend from the inlet to hollow protuberances, which hollow protuberances extend from a surface of said support to the outlets. Since the flow paths are formed by channels communicating with hollow protuberances, it is prevented that additive leaks away from the flow paths while moving from the inlet to each outlet during operation. It is prevented in this way that additive leaks from the distribution system into other parts of the device, which could damage the operation and the performance of the device.
An embodiment of a device for applying an additive to hair according to the invention is characterized in that the base part has a first end on which a handle is provided and a second end on which the additive dispenser is provided. When a user holds the device by the handle at one end of the base part during operation and brings the base part into contact with the hair, the additive dispenser at the other end of the base part will protrude at least partly from the contacted hair locks. The additive dispenser can thus be easily activated by the user. Next to that, the additive dispenser is thus easily accessible, so that it can be refilled or detached from the device in a simple manner.
According to the invention, an electric hairstyler of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraphs is characterized in that the device for applying an additive is a device according to the invention. The advantages of styling the hair electrically, for example by means of heating elements or air, are enhanced by the advantage of applying additive evenly over the hair. An effective styling and setting of the hair can thus be achieved with a hairstyler according to the invention.
In an electric hairstyler according to the invention comprising a carrier element and a covering element detachably connected to each other, it is advantageous when the carrier element and the covering element are connected to the handle during operation, and are detachable from the handle only while attached to each other. A potentially dangerous situation arises if one of the respective elements should stay attached to the handle after the other part has been detached. A user who wants to clean both elements after use of the hairstyler with additive can clean the one loose part safely with, for example, water. The handle with the power supply means, to which the other part is still attached, should not come into contact with liquids because it could still be plugged in inadvertently. If the carrier element and the covering element can only be detached from the handle when they are attached to each other, the elements can both be cleaned individually only after being detached from the handle containing the electrical components. This benefits the safety of use of the device.
It is advantageous when the covering element comprises a tongue which fits in a slot in the carrier element and which is fastened in said slot by means of the handle as long as the carrier element is connected to the handle. It is only after detaching of both the carrier element and the covering element from the handle that the tongue of the covering element is no longer fixed in the slot in the carrier element by the handle and can be accordingly disengaged from the carrier element.
An embodiment of an electric hairstyler according to the invention is characterized in that the handle comprises a fan unit and the base part comprises air transport channels extending from the handle to air outlets provided in the base part. The styling of hair by means of air, such as blowing hot or cold air or both, is thus combined with the even distribution of additive over the hair, resulting in a hairstyler which offers a good hairstyling performance.